


Snow Angel

by CG2



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I love them so much, M/M, just this once, just two dorks being dorks, we're gonna let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG2/pseuds/CG2
Summary: Two old friends venture to the summits on a skiing/snowboarding trip. This is undoubtedly a recipe for a friendly competition, is it not?
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 16





	Snow Angel

The waning light shone upon two figures in the vast expanse of white, their dark clothing a stark contrast to the surrounding sleeping forest smothered with snow. Faint laughter rang in the expanse of the slanted slopes, the mountain twinkling with fresh powder that had blessedly arrived thanks to a dense storm that had passed through earlier that morning. The golden haired figure turned to smile at his companion, a look so bright upon his face that the man beside him could not resist a smug grin of his own. 

Two brown eyes reluctantly tore away from electric blue irises, and instead traced the steep slope that they both hovered over, their weight ready to tip over the edge and send them flying down the mountain. A flicker of unease flashed in the depths of his gaze, and it was not ignored by the blue eyes that had also surveyed the slope before taking in the reaction of his less experienced partner. Shuffling closer, the blonde put an assuring hand on his best friend’s shoulder, keeping him grounded as he leaned in to whisper encouragement. 

“I know it looks scary, but you’re ready,” a surprisingly rough voice reached the ears of the taller man who turned to huff at his partner. 

“I’m not scared,” came the defensive reply, but the blonde’s smile only widened. 

“I know you’re not, but if you really don’t think you can do this, I won’t force you,” the blue-eyed man cooed, letting his gloved hand gently squeeze the fist that the other had unconsciously made. 

Letting out a huff that feigned annoyance, the man in ebony clothing corrected his stance on his snowboard before turning two determined, brown eyes in the blonde’s direction.  
“I’m ready,” he spoke, cockiness laced in every word. 

The blue eyed man sighed with a shake of his head, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he too corrected his stance upon his skis.

A few words of encouragement, and the bastard was already challenging him. Raising an eyebrow, he caught a feral grin thrown in his direction, and in an instant, his heart leapt into his throat, and he was filled with nervous excitement. With his own teeth bared, he released his hold on the other man’s hand.

“Race you to the bottom,” the blonde announced the challenge verbally. Those brown eyes lit up dangerously, and the smaller man was yet again completely overcome by his beauty. Brilliantly white snow adorned the dark beanie draped over his dark locks. He looked like an angel in disguise. Hiding his blush beneath his blue scarf, the blonde man readied his skis over the ledge and with a tacit agreement communicated in one final glance between them, tipped them over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here I am, literally months later with a completely new fandom... to those of you who are still waiting for an update to "Switching Sides", I want to deeply apologize. I lost major motivation to write anything for a while due to personal issues. and on top of that, my love for DBD waned tremendously, and I found that I just couldn't continue the fic. I'm not completely giving up on it, I may continue it at some point in the future. I just don't have anything to write about it right now. I'm sorry, people, I really am.  
> To those of you in the Overwatch fandom though, keep your heads up for potential future works! Thank you for reading, and please comment anything that you wish down below.  
> Another apology to those in the Dead by Daylight fandom, and a welcome to those who are also filthy r76 shippers!  
> Have a nice day/night <3


End file.
